


What is sure

by BookSongs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, References to Historical Events, about loving as a nation, warning for extreme cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookSongs/pseuds/BookSongs
Summary: An idealist struggling with reality.America talks about his dreams while the sun slowly sets on th horizonOriginally posted on tumblr as a gift for the awesome endlesscolddreams!





	

The last sunrays of the day fell through the window and plunged the cozy living room in a warm golden light. One of the windows was open letting in a humid breeze of air just intense enough to move the curtains a little bit making them swing forward and backward in a calming motion. On the cream coloured sofa standing in the middle of the room that now seemed to glow in a hue resembling a butterscotch curious onlookers could spot a young couple. A broad shouldered man with blonde hair so bright it looked as if it was white and a scarf wrapped around his neck despite the prevailing tepid temperatures sat upright affectionately brushing through the hair of the other – who looked as if he were the son of the sun and the stars themselves – lying on the couch with his head rested on his lovers lap. The two figures that seemed to melt together in their intimacy didn't needed any words. No words could have expressed the overwhelming feelings each of them had for the other. And so the room was silent safe for the quiet rustling of the curtains. Yet it was not the insufferable silence that followed fierce arguments but something that spoke of fulfilment. Time seemed to stand still as if the world itself was unwilling to let such a peaceful moment pass and stopped spinning so it would last.

 

Yet suddendly one of them spoke and broke the stillness.

 

“I always dreamed about my personal happy ending.”  
“Mhm”

“I never thought, no believed that i could, you know achieve happiness without living an extraordinary life, marrying some princess or defeating some villain.”

 

Irises coruscating as if they were amethysts searched for the glistening azures of the other. Eyes locked with each other.

 

“But here I am. Here are we.”

“What is lingering on your mind?”

“I just...”

 

 

“I know there aren't any princesses - except Englands - and villains. Life is not a fairy tale and the world is not simply black and white. And I perennially knew I wouldn't be able to live such a life if it was a thing. I'm a nation and so are you. We don't have princesses to save, we have whole populations to protect. But I always expected that even though I could not have it, I needed a fairy tale alike life to be happy.”

 

Russia's hand stopped and his gaze rested calmly on the American as if to show him that he had his full attention as well as to encourage him to keep on talking.

 

“I witnessed and participated in the building what I call my nation. I reloaded muskets in 1778 although the smell of iron made me want to throw up. I held Washington's hand when he passed in 1799 but also celebrated Christmas just a few days later with my children. I fought England again in 1812 yet everday I feared I could accidentally shoot Canada's people instead of his. I rode through endless fields and deserts but nothing seemed enough. I leaned on you because i was afraid i would not be able to put one foot in front of the other when you visited me in 1861. I thought I was going to die but you just told me I'd make it and then I did. Somehow I did. And everything seemed so good. Back then I nearly forgot about my stupid ideas...”

“Don't call them stupid. Dreaming of happiness is not stupid.”, interrupted Russia.

“My imaginary life, i nearly threw the idea of that life away. I felt happy. I didn't needed this perfect dream anymore. And just being with you and having no more war to fight seemed enough. I know you had more problems than I did but i thought everything would just work out fine.”

 

A brief silence settled between the two. They both knew what had happened next.

 

“You know I like Germany he's a nice guy and all but...”

“I would have had my revolution sooner or later. It's not just his fault...”

 

For a second a sad notion was reflected in the lilac eyes now gazing into the distance. America hastened to raise his voice again to not loose the Russian.

 

“I still don't know why all of this had to happen. Why thought I weapons could satisfy me? Why did I think another missile would fill the void in my heart? Why did I assume that one American life was more worth than thousands of others? Why did I lull myself in the notion that power would mean the same as love?”, America raised his voice with every word and simultaneously waved through the air with his empty hands until he stopped upon nearly choking on his words letting his arms drop.

“I felt so too. We both were blind.”, Russia whispered just loud enough for America to hear.

 

A few seconds that felt like hours stretching relentlessly passed before America spoke again.

 

“But here we are.”, America croaked.

 

A few teardrops gathered in Russia's eyes and America quickly lifted his left hand to brush one single one away, although his own eyes felt watery.

Pulling America to his chest Russia buried his face against America's shoulder. His arms were fiercely looped around the back of the younger nation who answered the touch with equal strength. Taking in the smell of the other, the sound of quick breaths and the feeling of being hold in comforting arms, the two figures now really seemed to melt into one.

A few moments passed before both eased their grip on the other, parting just enough to lock eyes again.

 

“All I need to be happy is you.”, murmured Russia.

“And I you.”, replied America.

 

Decades had passed since they first met, a young scrappy and hungry boy who grew up too fast and an older melancholic and lost soul of a man who had been a child for too long and decades would keep on passing by. Nothing had been for sure in the past, but one thing was sure for the future. Regardless of what politicians decided and militaries did, Russia and America – Ivan and Alfred – would stay together, as they both were unwilling to let go of the happiness that fullfilled them when being with the other. Nations could not live in fairy tales but true love they knew was worth all the trouble. And so the two lovers sitting entangled on the couch, being brushed by the now reddish rays of the setting sun kept on silently vowing their love to each other in affectionate cuddles and sweet and gentle kisses.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- so of course England’s not the only country that still has princesses but the English monarchy is definitely the one everyone heard of  
> \- 1778 American revolutionary war  
> \- 14.12.1799 George Washington’s death  
> \- 1812 War of 1812 between GB, the US and Canada; and yes I am aware that indeed Americans weren't that concerned as this might seem about shooting Canadians but this is an artistical interpretation of Americas and Canadas relations during the war in which i chose that although America fights him he is afraid of gaving to shoot Canada  
> \- 1861 American civil war and the winter (61/62) when the the Imperial Russian Navy sent two fleets to American waters  
> \- the endless fields and deserts refer to the Western Expansion  
> \- the mentioned Revolution is the Russian Revolution of 1917 which happened due to several circumstances but one of the reasons why it happened back then and not later was the first world war which considerable weakend the Russian Empire and the tsar, the war was caused by lots of things but with the Versaille Treaty only the Germans were blamed, today we reflect upon this critically due to the causes this had for Germany as well as the fact that germany was NOT the sole responsible  
> \- everything else refers to the Cold war and specifically the Arms race  
> \- young, scrappy and hungry is a Hamilton reference


End file.
